


Domesticar; One shot

by FerchFiddledelde



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Allegory, Devotion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intense, M/M, OTP Feels, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerchFiddledelde/pseuds/FerchFiddledelde
Summary: Roman piensa en la forma en que ama tan devotamente a Victor como Victor lo ama a el.(Honestamente son solo feels de mi otp)
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Domesticar; One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Para tener una mejor experiencia al leer esto, pueden poner Take me to church de Hozier nonstop

Mas amado que una religión. Él era un devoto en ese templo de sagrado consuelo, placer y alegría en que Victor se había convertido. 

Los terceros veían la devoción que Victor le profesaba a Roman, y precisamente este último se encargaba de no demostrar que era algo reciproco. 

El temor a la destrucción absoluta de su felicidad le aterraba, había demasiado que perder de saberse que clase de relación mantenían. Para la gente, era claro que Victor estaba obsesionado con Roman y que haría sin rechistar cualquier cosa que este le pidiera, no obstante, no estaba clara la importancia de Victor para Roman. Nadie podía saber que este estaba dispuesto a todo con su mano derecha...y precisamente por eso no podía arriesgar sus vidas a un escándalo así en la sociedad de mafiosos en que vivián. 

Le aterraba pensar en lo que podía pasarles, tanto a su dominio, como a ellos, a Victor... 

Decidió distraer su mente de tales lugares sombríos y prefirió enfocarse en la presencia de Victor cerca de él. Era uno de sus pocos días libres en los que el club tampoco iba a ser abierto. Zsasz veía la televisión plácidamente con un brazo sobre los hombros de Roman, quien, acurrucado, había tomado este tren de pensamiento gracias al hipnótico olor del desodorante de su amado, tan popular en el mercado y, sin embargo, era un olor que solo pertenecía al hombre de las múltiples cicatrices. 

Ese era su lugar seguro, debajo de ese brazo y sintiendo esa respiración regular, palpando esas líneas hechas a propósito en el suave lienzo del artista, las manos agiles que tan bien sabían sostenerlo a él, como sostenían a la perfección un arma. Ese lugar, debajo del brazo de Victor, con la cara oculta en su cuello salpicado de cicatrices y el olor a sobria colonia, acariciando el cabello blanqueado y la oscura barba, sonriéndole a los dorados recuadros que enmarcaban la sonrisa que más amaba ver en la vida...ahí era donde quería pasar la eternidad. 

La paz que sentía en ese momento lo llevo de pronto a la oculta infancia, tan falta de afecto y atención que había vivido. Roman había poseído todos los juguetes que los niños podían haber deseado en esa época, pero no había nadie con quien jugar, nadie a quien poder mostrarle, nadie que se enterneciera del mundo que poco a poco iba a descubriendo. 

Tan solitarios eran los días, que a veces su única compañía era un libro infantil que lo llevaba a lugares mejores. Hoy ser Pan, o quizás Hook, mañana Twist o cualquier héroe que pareciera tener a gente rodeándole y queriendo gozar de su compañía. 

Recordó una de esas aventuras solitarias, en donde se había sentido un piloto sin mucha idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en presencia de un niño extraño que había caído de las estrellas. 

“El Principito” de Antoine de Saint Exupery le había parecido tan peculiar. No sabía si El principito era un idiota o un genio y no lo supo con certeza hasta que conoció al hombre con el que retozaba en ese momento. 

Él había sido por mucho tiempo el piloto, por otro largo tiempo creyó ser el Principito, creyendo haber encontrado rosas invaluables en su camino que simplemente habían sido parte de una procesión de flores de efímero valor. 

Supo así hasta ese momento, que era el zorro. 

Este siempre había sido un personaje que le pasaba desapercibido. Se olvidaba de el en cuanto su mente paraba por un momento en la historia. Y probablemente, de no haber estado Zsasz a su lado, habría pasado nuevamente. 

Roman se separó suavemente de Victor, quien simplemente fijo su mirada en él. Al principio parecía un movimiento seductor, algo que invitaba a Zsasz a repetir el placentero encuentro de esa misma mañana, pero la expresión de Roman no era coqueta. 

Roman quedo de rodillas ante Victor, como otras tantas veces había ocurrido en la intimidad, solo que, en lugar de situarse en medio de las piernas de este, le miro largo tiempo con un rostro casi al borde de las lágrimas y antes de que Zsasz pudiera preguntar que le ocurría, coloco su mejilla con suavidad en la rodilla de este. 

Sus rodillas flaquearon hasta que lucía como un devoto ante el altar. Eso era. 

Victor era todo para él. Un recuerdo de un libro de su infancia le había hecho reafirmar que, en efecto, el hombre al que se rendia en este momento, era su mundo entero. 

— Si tú me domésticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro — recito en un tono bajo, lo suficiente para que Victor lo escuchase y el no retrocediera en expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento — Tú serás para mí, único en el mundo, yo seré para ti, único en el mundo — en ningún momento despego su mejilla de la rodilla de Victor, aun cerrando los ojos, recito aquella frase que había acudido a su mente de una manera insólita y perfecta. Sus dedos caminaban con timidez por la espinilla de Victor, quien comenzó a acariciar con infinita dulzura, el cabello sin peinar de Roman. 

— ¿Qué ocurre? — la prioridad de Victor siempre seria el bienestar de Roman, y aunque la conducta de este no indicara riesgo alguno, si era peculiar. 

— Tú me domesticaste, Victor — Roman se sorprendió por la timidez que había teñido su voz. Solo Victor lo hacía sentir así de perdido y a la vez tan seguro — Con amor, paciencia y todos los cuidados que alguien le puede dar a una persona, me hiciste saber que puedo ser amado, tan amado como nunca lo había sido. Me hiciste saber que podía estar en una relación en donde el placer no se come al amor, donde no se es egoísta ni se abandona por falta de interés... — Roman sentía las lágrimas asomar, apretó los labios y para ignorar el escozor de estas en sus ojos decidió enfocarse en lo que estaba diciendo y en su religión hecha persona. Separo suavemente su cabeza y dio múltiples besos a la rodilla y el muslo de Victor, quien dio un suspiro de sorpresa. 

Acciones así solían excitarlos mutuamente, pero esta vez, la pureza de las acciones de Roman, la absoluta pleitesía que le mostraba a Victor, lo había dejado por completo sin habla. De ahí que solo pudiera suspirar ante la ola de amor absoluto que se encargaba de llenar su interior. 

— Solo tú me hiciste saber que era ya un ser completo. Me hiciste saber que soy todo, pero juntos, somos un absoluto — jamás había expresado algo así ante Victor y la elocuencia en emociones tan profundas podía fácilmente enroscarse en el fondo de su garganta y negarse a salir, sin embargo, esta cedió ante todo el amor que luchaba por ser expresado, permitiéndole continuar. 

— Pensaba que nadie merecería jamás mi amor por que me hicieron creer que yo no merecía ni siquiera la atención de alguien, pero tu mereces todo lo mejor que yo te puedo ofrecer e incluso aquello que no. — la memoria punzante de sus padres siempre se cernía sobre el como una niebla pesada e insistente, pero solo con Victor, esta amainaba hasta ser apenas un rastro de humo. 

— Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar Victor, y fui domesticado por tu amor — declaro finalmente mientras le miraba. Roman contuvo las lágrimas todo lo que pudo, esperando pacientemente por la respuesta de Zsasz, quien le miraba atentamente, con esa profundidad que siempre ponía temblorosas las piernas de Roman. 

Victor siempre expresaba abiertamente su amor por Roman de modo que esta vez se había quedado completamente sin palabras. Victor sonrió todo lo que pudo, expresando cuan feliz le había hecho todo lo que había escuchado, acuno el rostro de Roman entre sus manos y comenzó por besar su frente, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla y finalmente sus labios. Desde que conoció a Roman, él se había convertido en su principal prioridad, y a tiempo de amarlo, él era lo más preciado y hermoso que había sostenido jamás entre sus manos, de modo que, con la misma suavidad, calidez y devoción que las palabras de Roman le habían transmitido, procedió a besar a Roman. Tan suave que, de no saberlo, Roman podría haber pensado que había pasado un pétalo por sus labios. 

El beso aun fue lento, suave pero cada vez con más pasión. 

Victor sabía que había sido también así para él. Roman, aun con el carácter difícil que poseía, había perseverado lo suficiente para hacer de su amor algo perenne. 

Se separaron poco a poco, ambos conscientes aun sin abrir los ojos de que estaban sonriendo. Roman se sentía aliviado de por fin poder expresar todas esas emociones que pugnaban por salir a cada momento que pasaban a solas y Victor, simplemente se sentía bendecido de adorar a Roman tanto como Roman lo adoraba a él.


End file.
